Son of Yggdrasil
by Arialis
Summary: He was Asgard's golden prince, a man revered by the people for his power and intelligence, but what lies under that flawless exterior? Is it genuine, or a mask, or perhaps a mixture of both? AU where Loki is the 'perfect' prince taking place from Thor till after The Avengers movie. confident!popular!powerful!Loki. Themes: Relationships, Loneliness, communication.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs**_

_As the summary says, the main themes are Relationships (not only romantic ones, all kinds), loneliness caused by isolation and inability to connect to others, and the difficulty in communication a lot of people face._

_If a person suffered from loneliness due to an inability to understand and connect with others, what effects would it have long-term?_

_Can people overcome the greatest obstacle there is: themselves?_

_-Begin-_

* * *

It was the day of Thor's coronation.

Sif was standing in the front of the crowd, cheering Thor on as he walked past, brandishing Mjolnir.

She caught Thor's eye and smiled proudly at him as he winked at her.

The crowd was loud, yet not exceptionally so.

Well, it was expected, given most of them had not anticipated this turn of events, she noted as her eyes caught sight of another.

He was standing straight, brilliant green eyes framed by coal-black hair, with an exceedingly handsome face. His muscular frame and tall height, combined with the faint aura of authority he exuded, gave him a powerful presence.

Sif had to admit that even she was blindsided when the Allfather had announced his choice of Thor, not Loki, as heir.

She was pleased, of course, for she had always been one of Thor's biggest supporters in his bid for the throne.

But, at the same time, she could not deceive herself. Loki's faction was large and influential. It consisted of a wide variety of people; many in powerful positions, yet a sizable amount was normal, everyday people.

Thor's faction was moderate in size, and most of them were also in powerful positions, but…

If you were to compare the two factions in term of influence and power, Loki's would win by a clear mile. The number of his followers and the strength of their positions far exceeded Thor's.

He was extraordinarily competent, and she admitted he would make a very good king.

To this day, she did not think she had seen him fail in anything he tried his hand at, or even perform anything less than perfectly.

He had intelligence, courage, wisdom, strength, all qualities essential in a king, and some that she reluctantly admitted were not abundant in Thor.

She had never been close to him, really, she was more of a distant acquaintance. It had always felt like he was difficult to approach

Perhaps that was why she thought Thor would make a better king.

Because if she was completely honest with herself, she was in love with Thor, and that might be making her partial to him.

Yet she could not allow herself to completely attribute this to her dubious impartiality.

Sometimes, when she spoke to Loki, she got a strange, uncomfortable feeling.

He did not say anything or do anything specific, nevertheless, she gets the feeling he didn't like talking to her.

They were small things, like greeting her back without giving her a chance to continue a conversation, or how he subtly starts a conversation with someone else when she tries to speak to him.

Although it seemed no one noticed but her, she had a suspicion he differentiated whom he associated with.

Sometimes, she wondered if it was just her imagination.

All these thoughts pass her mind almost subconsciously, and suddenly all is forgotten as the Allfather says something that sends ice through her veins.

"Jotnar."

* * *

The Allfather stands tall as he looks down at the charred remains of the Jotnar.

They were standing in the weapons vault, Thor shaking with anger, Loki calm as always.

"They did not stand a chance." Loki commented as he studied their corpses, a hint of relief in his voice.

"The Jotnar must _pay_ for what they've done." Thor growled, eyes ablaze with fire.

He frowned at Thor's quick temper, and was quick to silence him.

"They have paid, with their lives." Odin said calmly, his statement an answer and reprimand at once. "The destroyer did its work, the casket is safe, and all is well."

"All is well?" Thor said scornfully. "They _broke_ into the _weapons _vault. If the Jotnar had stolen even _one_ of these relics-"

"_Thor_." Loki cut him off with a firm tone and a commanding stare. "_Control yourself_."

"How can you be so _calm_, brother?" Thor snarled, turning on him.

"You are being irrational." Loki gazed at him intensely. "Would you kill a whole race because of a select few?"

Odin lost patience with Thor's obstinacy and slammed down his spear.

"_Enough_." Odin stared at Thor with warning. "Your brother is correct."

"Look how far they got!" Thor said, trying to control his anger.

"And they were killed. Would going to war bring us less or more losses?" Loki countered reasonably.

His raven haired son had always been the dominant one, a natural leader. Normally, Thor would have been silent from the first rebuke Loki sent his way, but today, he was apparently too blinded by anger to listen.

Odin felt disappointment as he realized that he had been too hasty to think Thor was ready for kingship.

"As king―" Thor began.

He could vaguely see his raven haired son stare in surprise at Thor's insolent words, and a rush of anger flooded his mind.

"―But you are _not_ king!" Odin's words rang out in the chamber ominously. "…not yet."

Thor's mouth snapped shut, though anger still blazed in his eyes, and his mouth was set in a stubborn line.

Odin sighed audibly.

"Enough, Thor." Loki waved his hands commandingly and Thor finally fell silent, stewing in anger.

Odin turned to Loki and exhaled lowly.

"I trust you will take care of this? I must tell the council."

"Yes, father." The raven haired man nodded in understanding.

Odin turned around slowly and walked out of the room, his mind busy with thoughts.

* * *

Sif and the Warriors Three were walking through the hallways, trying to find a certain blond prince. The king had left in a rush with his two sons for the weapons vault.

As they walked in the direction they went off in, they glimpsed a black-haired man deep in thought.

"My prince!" Fandral called out.

Loki raised his head at hearing his name, and smiled questioningly at them as he stopped briefly.

"Have you seen Prince Thor?"

Loki stared at them inscrutably before sighing audibly.

They were confused. What had happened?

"Father is angry with him. Thor believes the Allfather is wrong in his inaction." Loki said as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes absent-mindedly.

They heard a loud CRASH and they all recoiled except for Loki, who seemed to be even deeper in thought.

"That would be him. It's not like I don't understand his feelings, but this time I am firmly with the Allfather."

He walked around them and allowed his voice to carry back his words as he left.

"I have something to do, so I'll be leaving now. Do tell him there's nothing he can do without defying father."

His darkly satisfied smile was hidden to them as they stared at his receding back.

* * *

This chapter was mainly told through other people's point of view to show what Loki appeared to be like to other people, or simply, Loki from an outsider's perspective.

I'd just like to say, in case someone hasn't noticed, that Loki is extraordinarily adept at manipulation, especially when it's to get back at someone.

Another thing I want to add is that the beginning is a bit slow, as I plan for all the real action to start in the aftermath of the invasion and Thanos's next plan.

In the meanwhile, this is kind of an introduction to show the difference between this universe and the canon one.

Note that here, unlike in canon, Loki is actually the popular candidate for the throne in the people's eyes, yet Thor gets chosen instead. Obviously because Loki's a Jotunn and duh.

I'd also like to explore the way Loki thinks, which is notably different and strange.

Enjoy.


	2. It's Only Natural

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.

* * *

**It's Only Natural**

He was passing time in his room, when a forcefully insistent knock made itself known. Loki, who had been sitting at his desk and reading a book, turned his head at the noise he had been waiting to hear for the past hour or so. His eyes turned back to his book, as if nothing was out of order, and his fingers twirled the quill in his hands expertly.

_Hmm. _A knowing smile slowly appeared on his face. _I was right._

He placed the feather inside the book and snapped it shut, reclining in his chair and calling out.

"Enter." He fused just the right amount of confusion and authority into his voice.

The door burst open and a man in uniform rushed in, a loud bang resounding throughout the room when the back of the door hit the wall.

"Prince Loki, the Allfather urgently demands your presence!" The guard was panting with effort, drops of sweat slipping down his forehead and into his uniform.

Loki immediately stood up straight and his chair was pushed back, emitting a screeching noise.

"What is it?"

The man gulped down a breath, trying to string together a sentence. He was nervously wringing his hands as he tried to gather enough courage to say the news.

"Prince Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three have left to Jotunheim." His voice was shaky, knowing the tremendous implications of what had happened.

_Just as I expected._

His eyes widened slightly as a grim look appeared on his face.

"I'll be there right away." Sincere worry shined through his voice.

_In the end they're all the same._

The man nodded and headed outside immediately in search of other soldiers.

If the guard had turned around before leaving, he would have seen something that would have confused him very, very much.

_What will you do now, Thor?_

* * *

A shining pillar of light burst from the icy blue skies of Jotunheim and hit the snowy ground, and in its place emerged two distinct mounted figures.

Once the light faded away, Loki could see the surrounding landscape, and his eyes caught sight of the group of friends with several dead bodies around them. He realized that he had forgotten to tie his hair and he was now paying the price, with his long locks being blown every way by the harsh winds and obstructing his vision.

"Father, brother, we'll finish them together!" Thor roared with delight, mistaking their intent in coming. The Warriors Three, however, weren't so convinced.

"Be quiet." Loki ordered harshly with a reproaching look, noting with thoughtfulness how much trouble they had already made.

_Not bad._

The stretch of ice Laufey was standing on suddenly erupted out of the ground, and the newly formed pillar of ice carried him until his eyes were level with Odin's. An unpleasant smile had painted itself across his sapphire blue face, and an entirely mocking, entirely pensive look entered his bloody red eyes.

"_Allfather_." Laufey's voice carried an inkling of something calculating. "You look weary." The jab was fused with a bit of healthy condescension.

"Laufey, end this now." Odin's voice held a hint of imploration and two of command. His single blue eye was staring back with intensity, intimidating in its focus.

"Your boy sought this out." Laufey sneered back, and Loki wondered if he knew how defensive that sounded.

"You are right," Odin relinquished and raised his eyebrows expectantly, "and these are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such, and let us end it now before there's any further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now Allfather; he'll get what he came for." The ice king said coldly. "_War and death._"

Loki was so focused on the conversation that, with an uncharacteristic lack of attention, he did not notice the Jotunn behind him try to attack until the last moment. The displaced air behind him warned him of the attack at the last moment, and he barely managed to dodge to the left and felt his hands being grabbed by something that felt like ice. He winced, expecting a his hands to burn from the ice touch of the Jotunn, but instead of what should have happened, a tingly feeling spread up his hands.

His gaze flickered to his hands and for a second, the world froze as he saw his skin turn to blue.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise and, without even thinking, he drove a dagger into the Jotunn's heart.

All this occurred in a second, and suddenly―

"―So be it." Odin said with resignation.

The Allfather brought down his spear with a mighty boom, and Laufey was pushed back as a pillar of light opened once again in the sky, pulling them up and away from the frosty realm of Jotunheim.

And then they were gone.

* * *

Odin was angry. No, he was furious, absolutely and overwhelmingly furious. He could not believe the sheer audacity Thor had shown in disobeying his direct commands!

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor barked angrily, his grip unconsciously tightening on Mjolnir in rage.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Odin demanded, taking a step forward threateningly. "What you've started?"

What did Thor think he just did?

_Does he realize the consequences?_

"I was protecting my home!" Thor shouted in defense.

"You cannot even protect your friends; how can you hope to protect a kingdom?!" A blue eye glared at the prince with rage. To think he was _still_ refusing to admit he was wrong!

He glimpsed Thor's friends and snapped at them harshly.

"Get him to the healing room!"

Sif nodded as she and the two warriors supported Fandral as they hurriedly marched outside, eager to get the blond out and escape from Odin's wrath.

"There won't _be _a kingdom to protect if you're too afraid to act." Thor retorted with scorn, his face twisted in an ugly sneer. "The Jotnar must learn to _fear_ me as they once feared _you_."

"That is pride and vanity talking. You've forgotten _everything_ I've taught you about a warrior's patience."

"While you wait, and be _patient_, the nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are _done_." Thor growled heatedly, mocking his father with every word. "You'd stand giving _speeches_ while Asgard falls."

If at all possible, Odin's anger exploded and climbed to even greater heights. How dare he? How dare he mock _him_, the man who had preserved peace in the nine realms for centuries, a feat _none_ before him had accomplished! How dare he assume he knew more?! How dare he endanger _Asgard_?!

"You are a vain, _greedy_, **cruel** boy!" Odin's voice was almost feral, his single blue eye almost glowing with pure fury.

"And you are an old man and a _fool_!" Thor roared in his face, neglectful of the consequences of what he had just uttered.

The temperature suddenly dropped in the room, the way it always did when someone says something taboo, and the tension was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Several seconds passed before anyone spoke a word.

His shoulders sagged in defeated admission. "Yes..." His voice had lowered to something near a whisper, tinged with pained admission and undercurrents of shocked injury. "I _was_ a fool, to think you were _ready_..."

_Why did I not see this? How could I miss it?_

To think that he, who had thought himself wise and sagacious, had been so blind to something that stared him in the face...!

Betrayal tore at his insides.

_I always thought he was the _compassionate_ one, b__ut I never realized his pride was this deadly._

Now, though... Now he knew what he must do. He looked up with sudden determination and took a resolute step forward.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express commands of your king." His voice took a formal tone as he said with quiet anger and a tinge of sadness. "Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the _horror_ and _desolation_ of **war**!"

He slammed his spear to activate the bifrost and a portal slowly begun to open, the endless darkness in it terrifying and menacing, contrasting with the golden insides of the dome that housed the Bifrost.

"You're _unworthy_ of these realms." His words brought dread into Thor's heart. "You're _unworthy_ of your title! _You're unworthy!_"

Thor was shocked speechless, and his eyes gradually filled with alarm.

"Of the loved ones you have betrayed..."

Odin turned to Thor and stepped farther away from the portal, bringing his palms up in a gesture of summoning.

"I now take from you your _power_." Thor's hammer flew into his hand. "In the name of my father, and his father before him, _I_, Odin Allfather, cast you _out_!"

A white burst of magic blasted forward from Mjolnir and hit Thor, giving him no time to dodge, and he was thrown back by the sheer power of the blast.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, should he be worthy," Odin whispered an enchantment as he brought Mjolnir near his mouth,"shall possess the power of Thor."

And then he threw it after his son, watching them both go with sorrow and bitterness.

As the portal slowly closed, he felt weighed down by anger, both at Thor and himself.

How was it possible for him to be this wrong?

Had there been no sign?

Or had he been too focused on Loki's flaws that he had failed to notice?

He remembered that incident, the first time he had found out about his raven haired son's hidden shortcoming.

But Thor... He did not expect Thor to have a fault just as fatal.

He leaned back on the wall as he sagged with exhaustion, only now feeling his age.

But the difference was that Thor's was easy to solve.

He did what had to be done. Now he could only wait for Thor to learn his lesson and come back.

But Loki... How could he teach him?

The people around him reinforced his confidence in his own beliefs, and to make matters worse, he was already stubborn and fiercely independent.

Everybody lauded him for his excellence in every field, well, save for one, he recalls with confusion how Loki still did not have his awakening, but regardless, that had strengthened an already unshakable confidence.

No matter what Odin tried to say, it never went through and instead, before he knew it, a distance formed between them.

He knew. He knew that whatever he tried to tell Loki never went through. Loki was too confident,and with good reason, but in this particular instance it made things quite complicated and difficult.

It was nigh impossible to teach a lesson when the person himself did not want to learn.

He was oblivious to the world around him, yet he felt the faintest nagging at the back of his mind.

Something was wrong, missing; he could not tell what it was, and he almost brushed it off his thoughts before it crashed down on him.

He turned around, only now noticing the strange silence where Loki's voice should have been. Normally, he would have interrupted before things had escalated too much, but to his worry and surprise-

-He was nowhere to be seen.

An inexplicable feeling of foreboding knotted in his stomach.

* * *

The Legion of the Fire God was formed hundreds of years ago by talented warriors and scholars who had pledged their service to the raven haired prince.

They were split into smaller groups, each led by elite soldiers and scholars. Its counterpart was the Legion of the Thunder God, who they were happy to say was considerably less popular and competent.

Both Legions were part of the bigger structure that made up the Army of Asgard, and in name they were supposed to be under the King's command; however, in reality it indeed was in name only, and they received commands from the two princes themselves. It was a subtle shifting of loyalties that hinted at the king's looming abdication.

Ari was the young deputy leader and friend of Loki. He had instructed the royal guards to specifically inform him if, no, _when_ Thor's friend came around to ask for Loki, and _surprise_, _surprise_, they _did_.

But it was only _seconds_ after the sun appeared in the horizon and everybody but the night shift guards was asleep.

"You'd like what?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Was it even possible for people to be this irritating? It was basically still nighttime.

"We would have an audience with Prince Loki." Fandral spoke again.

Yet what annoyed him most was not that the timing was offensive, he was already used to these kind of situations.

No, he was intelligent, naturally, as Loki had chosen him as his deputy, so he knew what they were really after.

Seconds ticked by as the he stared at them in mock disbelief.

"It is the crack of dawn." His lips stretch in a mocking parody of a friendly smile. "I realize that the concept of courtesy may seem foreign to you but for future reference, appropriate timing is _essential_."

Sif flushed and glared at him impatiently, a flick of irritation in her eyes. Her hands were red from being curled too tight.

"_Yes_, but this is _urgent_." She gritted her teeth.

"_Of course_ it is." Sweet and poisonous honey dripped from his words. He did not move an inch.

"Look, if you could just―" Frustration was evident in her voice.

The sound of the door opening interrupted them, and they turned to see the prince himself walking out.

He did not seem to notice them at first and seemed oddly withdrawn and dark, and for an instant, they felt as if they had come upon a private moment, as if seeing something they were not allowed to. And then it was gone, with no trace left behind, as his eyes caught sight of them. It was so fleeting that they almost thought they imagined it.

"Is something the matter?" They could see the surprise on his face, and they suddenly realized that he was not wearing sleepwear, rather, it remarkably resembled training robes.

His hair was matted with sweat, and beads of it were trailing down his neck and into his drenched clothes, which clung to his muscled form.

Admittedly, they felt the slightest stirrings of curiosity as to why he was training at sunrise and if he always did so, but it wasn't very appropriate to ask.

Ari, however, did not share their sentiments. He only stared at them critically with a little irritation.

Were they really so astonished to learn Prince Loki, though seemingly perfect, also had matters that weighed down on him? You know, _like normal people?_

People came to him with problems, always overlooking he might have some of his own.

He continued to smile dangerously at them, and they continued to be infuriatingly stupid.

A few moments passed during which they remembered their original purpose and Fandral cleared his throat.

"My prince, we request an audience." He bowed slightly.

"An audience?" Loki said as he wiped his forehead with a piece of cloth. "I think I have enough time for a quick word."

Ari mentally sighed.

_If only I can get him to stop tolerating this kind of horse crap._

"It would be much appreciated." Fandral smiled gratefully.

_Or at least look a bit angry?_

"I'll come back once I clean up." He let go of the door and walked into the chamber as he called back to Ari. "Escort them to the audience hall."

Ari nodded grudgingly as he gave them a cold look.

He looked at them discreetly from the corner of his eyes, and couldn't help but wonder if they truly were that unaware.

_I mean, almost everybody in the realm would like to stab them right about now._

Seeing their apparent idiocy, he decided to do his friend a favor and disabuse them before they talked to him.

"Prince Loki is too kind. He should have you thrown out for disturbing him at this time." He said in a misleadingly warm voice.

His actions were controlled and purposeful, after all, that _was_ the first thing members of the Legion had gotten drilled into them: Control.

It was essential when playing with fire.

Not that _they_ were complex or difficult enough in controlling to warrant such a comparison.

Sif raised an incredulous brow and the Warriors Three looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Beg your pardon?" She said stiffly.

"You heard me." He smiled at her widely, mockingly. "It's unseemly to want him to fix things for you when you made the problem in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Fandral asked in confusion.

"This is about Prince Thor's banishment, is it not?" He raised an eyebrow. "He started a war and was banished as a result. You're trying to make the prince convince the Allfather to bring him back." His smile brightened as he said the last part. It seemed that the more hostile he was, the brighter and more friendly his smile was. "Which is very funny as you yourselves enabled and helped Thor."

They were all too shocked to respond.

"I suppose you didn't see anything wrong with it." Sarcasm and honey were present in equal amounts his voice. "Consider yourselves fortunate he did not banish you too."

Their shock as slowly replaced by anger, and Sif glowered at Ari's words.

"How dare you?" She hissed in rage, ready to draw her sword.

"How dare I?" He repeated with condescending scorn. "Wake up and look around. No one here disagrees with me."

Suddenly, they became aware that they were at the center of much hostility. The guards standing nearby, even the servants, were staring at them with suspicion and anger.

Thor's actions had not been without consequence, the balance tipped on Loki's side, and strongly so.

Fandral felt that the situation had escalated too much, and he had the nastiest feeling that they would get a beating if it went on any longer. They were good warriors, yes, but even they could not best a whole platoon of fire knights.

He realized the atmosphere was going too ominous, too fast and stepped forward, hands up in a calming manner.

"We seek no quarrel with you. All we asked for was an audience." He said soothingly. "Besides, I doubt Prince Loki would approve of this, so let's all calm sown, shall we?" He shot a warning look at Sif, whose grip on her sword tightened minutely.

Ari laughed softly as he gave them the brightest and most sincere smile he had shown yet.

"Why do you think you're still not in the healing rooms?" His sunny smile was almost painfully blinding. "Do you think I want to smile at you when I actually want to run you through with a spear?"

"..."

"You're hated enough as it is by now. Prince Loki doesn't want the Fire God Legion to seem on hostile terms with you; people would only despise you even more than they already do." His smile sharpened though it retained its glow.

He viciously clapped Fandral on his shoulders in a friendly way, and pretended not to notice when he winced at the unnecessary force used.

_This is the most I can do. _

He subtly looked back to see their faces, examining and calculating their expressions, satisfied to see they were at least thinking about what he said.

_You'll have to do the rest, Loki._

He redirected his gaze forward as he pondered everything that had happened so far.

There were many questions running through his mind.

_Why did the Allfather choose Thor?_

_H__ow did the Jotnar get in?_

_Why has Loki's awakening still not come?_

And yet, what troubled him most of all...

_Just what is going through your mind, Loki?_

_So many questions, yet so little answers._

He sighed quietly, ignoring the looks he got. He was worried.

_What are you not telling me?_

The remainder of the walk to the hall was tense, and when they finally arrived, he left without a word, and they were left with the realization that they were becoming less and less popular with the citizens of Asgard.

* * *

Sif was pacing around the room while the three warriors were sitting in a circle, discussing what they could do. It was somewhat awkward after the conversation with Ari as now, there was a tiny prick of shame they wouldn't admit was there about asking Loki.

They turned at the sound of the door, and a female servant walked in with short measured steps.

"Prince Loki will see you now." She held the door open respectfully as a tall, powerful figure walked in.

"My Prince." They all bowed slightly as he smiled at them.

"This is somewhat sudden." Loki questioned as he wiped a drop of water from his forehead. His hair was still wet from his shower. "Is something the matter?"

"We've come to ask something of you."

Loki appraised them expectantly, a knowing look flashing across his face.

"Is it about Thor?" Loki said, not really a question at all.

"We were hoping you could convince the Allfather to bring him back." Sif stared at him with just a little bit of anticipation at his reaction. "To rescind his banishment." She admitted she would be satisfied if hey managed to corner him.

He looked down for a long moment, deep in thought, before he raised his head, and his face was regretful as he gently shook his head.

"My apologies, but I don't think I can intervene. Thor did go against the Allfather's express commands. He has betrayed the entirety of Asgard by exposing us to war; a war that would kill thousands and leave many grieving for years to come."

_What―?_

"But surely banishment isn―" Sif cried out pleadingly.

"―He won't be banished forever. Father has given him a way out." His smile was open and disarming.

"A way out?" Volstagg spoke up.

"Should Thor prove himself worthy once more of his place as a prince of Asgard, he shall return." Loki said, and turned his green eyes on them. The Warriors Three were convinced, but―

"Still, can't you at least speak to him?" Sif pressed on.

Loki appeared to have considered what she said already.

"Even if I talk to him, I don't disagree with him." His voice was firm. "What Thor did was extremely reckless and foolish. He was even willing to start a war to satisfy his bruised ego. If father brings him back now, it'll undermine his words; Thor would think he was in the right after all. He would come back, and nothing would have changed at all."

Loki gazed down with a pensive expression.

"Although I don't necessarily like the fact that he used banishment, he cannot rescind it now or Thor will never learn." Loki's words were reasonable.

The Warriors Three did not like the fact that Thor wouldn't come back immediately, but they'd be the first to admit that what Loki said was right. Thor had almost gotten them killed today and started a war in the process. And Loki's words were just so reasonable and logical...

Sif stared suspiciously at at Loki's response.

_He's right, everything he's saying is right, but... But still, doesn't anyone see something weird about this?_

_The way he says it, like there's no feeling involved in the matter. Like... Like it was impersonal. Like it doesn't affect him either ways._

"How can you say that? He is your brother." Her voice was intense. "What if he never comes back?"

She was sure that he did't have anything to say to that.

"He is my brother, and I love him, but I also have to think of our people's brothers. Their _families_. Many will die in this war he started." He said a bit harshly, though his voice was calm. "You are only thinking selfishly of your own desires. Is it reasonable to expect that the people of Asgard would welcome his return after he endangered their lives? If he comes back, their anger will only be inflamed. If he stays in Midgard, they will have time to calm down, and he will have learned from this."

"But―"

"Can't you see this is what is best for him too?" Loki gave her a disappointed look.

_What's with that answer?_

_That wasn't what I meant at all!_

The way he said it gave off a weird feeling, an unconscious pressure to just agree with him.

"Besides, you four are also at fault." Loki stared them down. "Why did you let yourselves be convinced into going? Did you not think of the consequences?" His face only held disappointment, yet his voice was strangely cool.

They suddenly remembered what happened with Ari and felt a wave of shame.

"We..." Volstaag was at a loss for words.

"Although Thor is at fault, you are too. You did not stop him from going, and even encouraged him by following."

They were completely overwhelmed and could not think of anything in their defense. Rather, they felt the stirrings of miserable self reproach.

Why didn't they stop Thor? They were idiots!

If they had just said no when he had asked, just a simple no, then they wouldn't be in this situation.

Shame and deep regret filled them as their heads lowered in embarrassment. None of them, even Sif, could hold his gaze.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, but you, also, should reflect on your own actions and learn from them."

Sif, though, felt anger too. Anger at the shame she felt, anger at herself, and anger at Thor, who had started this whole mess.

They knew. They already knew they were in the wrong, and he knew that they knew! He didn't have to rub it in their faces like that!

But banishment was too much, especially if Thor never came back.

He talked about it as if it was easy, just learning a lesson and coming back, but the truth was nothing was more difficult. Thor had lived like this for hundreds of years, how could it be expected that he learn a lesson, one that Odin had attempted to teach for centuries and failed, while stranded on a foreign realm?

His exile could last thousands of years. He could even die before he came back.

Prince Loki was intelligent. There was no doubt all this had already passed his mind.

So why?

Her thoughts were filled with uncertainty.

Is he doing this on purpose, or am I just over thinking this?

None of them had looked him in the eye till now, heads still down in shame, but she got the strangest feeling, a kind of apprehension mixed with a little fear, and she sent a brief glance upwards.

He was smiling with a darkly vindictive gleam, and twin green orbs glimmered sinisterly with something she did not understand.

His eyes flickered to hers, and his expression did not change in the least. He only gazed at her with that same calculating gleam, that smile, as if daring her to say something.

She immediately averted her eyes and a chill of terror so cold reverberated through her body that she started to tremble a bit.

What was that?

She was suddenly aware that her heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour, and a bead of sweat had made its way down the side of her head.

Confusion and fear dominated her thoughts, and she chanced another look up at him.

It was gone.

It was the same smile, nothing had changed about it and yet...

Instead of the unidentifiable emotion she got from him that made her sweat profusely in fear, there was only understanding and gentle admonishment.

Was she seeing things?

"I-"

Even though she knew it was probably a trick of the light or that she was just being oversensitive, she could not get rid of the fear in her stomach. She could not brush this off.

"-I have to go." She ducked her head and walked out of the room in a rush, barely hearing anything over the loud beating of her heart.

A voice was speaking, in the back of her mind,of how she was being a coward.

Because she knew, even though she would not admit it even under pain of death, that she was escaping.

To her, a warrior who was used to being straightforward and settling matters with a sword, he represented a terrifying unknown.

Loki's eyes followed Sif as she hurriedly walked out of the room.

_Hn. Just as expected..._

"Was I too harsh?" He asked them with an apologetic tone. "I did not mean to upset her; I wanted only for you to learn from your mistakes."

"No, no, you were right..." Fandral trailed off as he looked at the door Sif exited in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into her."

"I see..." Loki's voice was reflective.

His eyes trailed down, deep in thought.

A flash of blue.

"I suppose we all have something to learn from this." He murmured softly.

A look of surprise in crimson red eyes.

Hands that, for a second, were the same color as his own, connected by stretch of sapphire blue.

Loki blinked and his reverie was broken.

"Well, I have matters to attend to. You are free to leave whenever you wish." He waved at them as he headed for the door.

He stepped outside and let his feet head to where he knew he must go. His thoughts trailed back to the terrified expression on Sif's face.

_That wasn't like me..._

He stared down in self reflection.

_I was more irritated than I should have been, and I might have acted a bit childishly, however..._

_Those forced smiles and that _expression_, as if she's got it all figured out..._

_Laying their expectations on me and thinking I'll just do it..._

_And being shameless enough to get angry at me for not immediately obeying her whims..._

_It **angered** me._

His relaxed his tightened fist and ruffled his hair to get the water out.

He had been in this situation hundreds of times before, so he was already used to it, but somehow he was more irritated than usual. He _did_ act a bit childishly and was somewhat disappointed with himself but...

_They deserved it. T__hinking they could take advantage of me..._

_It's only natural to repay their intentions in kind._

He felt no compunction at all in causing them to torture themselves with guilt.

After all, they had been trying to guilt _him_ into bringing Thor back.

_If you cannot withstand the heat, leave the fire._

He had other things to think about.

_The casket..._

His thoughts darkened as he headed for his next destination. With every step that took him closer to the weapons vault, his conviction to find the truth grew stronger and stronger.

He met people on his way and he smiled and greeted them without stopping, subtly cutting off chances of a conversation. He finally reached the weapons vault and pushed the door open.

Soon, the casket was sitting before him and for a moment, he felt apprehension before he reached out a hand, laying it directly on the blue, pulsing artifact.

He saw it this time, and he could not deceive himself any longer.

_What..._

At that moment, everything around him disappeared, and he was alone. He could not hear anything, he could not see anything, and it was only him and the quickly spreading sapphire on his hand. Shock had blocked the world out.

Even his mind, his brilliant mind, made no sound.

Like... Like he was struck by lightning.

If possible, the shock this time was greater than the first, if only because he finally completely realized the implications of such a thing.

Loki's eyes were still locked on his own hands. His arm was fully blue now, and he could not take his eyes off it. There was complete quiet in this world that was composed only of him and the spreading blue, and the silence was deafening.

He was hyper-aware as he felt a bead of sweat make its way down his forehead.

"Loki!" He realized someone was there with him, but the voice was vague, muffled, as if it came from far away.

He blinked rapidly and his eyes flickered to the source of the voice; Odin's blue eye was staring at him.

His eyes flickered back to his hands, then back to Odin.

And suddenly, the world came _crashing_ back, and with it came a _violent_ wave of something **explosive**.

* * *

Odin had felt someone's presence in the weapons vault, and had left for it immediately.

He had thought something was strange when Loki had excused himself from the Bifrost's entrance room. Normally, Loki would have tried to calm them down and break up the fight, and he would have succeeded as he always did.

He knew of his son's manipulative mind, of how no one else managed to see the way he twisted them into his bidding.

He had no doubt that Loki knew that he knew, but Odin was certain Loki did not realize how much he knew.

People often wondered why the Allfather had not chosen Loki for the throne.

Even Odin had jestingly considered it once, even though he knew Loki was actually a Jotunn, and some people might be outraged if they found out. Loki really was perfect for kingship.

But the truth held that even though Loki demonstrated extraordinary competence, he did not possess something that constituted the most important aspect of ruling.

Forgiveness and compassion.

Even Thor, for all of his faults, had it.

Certainly, he _was _kind to people, as long as they were 'reasonable'. However, once they crossed the red line he had set, he exacted revenge swiftly and discreetly, and showed absolutely no guilt or empathy for the result. In his eyes, they deserved what he dished out.

It wasn't even that he didn't sympathise with people, that was just the problem, he _did_. But he didn't think it should be an _excuse_.

When they did something wrong and it angered him, he did not express it. Instead, he took it out on them by manipulating his surroundings.

It had started small.

When Loki was younger, he had usually been a polite and reliable kid, and though he was somewhat reclusive, he had the natural aura of a leader.

But when something happened that angered him, he couldn't control it and a scene would end up happening.

Odin scolded him and tried to teach him that he couldn't think get angry every time people do something wrong, sometimes he had to appreciate their circumstances and _let it go_, and if they didn't have any excuse, he should express his anger calmly.

For a while, there was nothing, and Odin was proud that his son had learned so quickly.

Until, one day, he learned that Loki was instead only masking his anger and manipulating people around him to take his revenge _for_ him.

He had tried to root out such behavior, but no matter what he did it did not seem to be working.

But what truly worried Odin was what it meant for his son.

Loki…

He had the uneasy feeling that his son would never be able to have a real relationship if he did not learn how to understand others.

So it was with a grain of hope that he continued to conceal the truth from his son, certain that if Loki knew, he would attribute Odin's trepidation to him being a Jotunn rather than concern for his happiness. He admitted he had also hoped it would never be known and cause Loki unnecessary pain or feelings of isolation.

Now, a fear lurked in his heart that perhaps he hadn't done enough.

He finally arrived at the weapons vault, and he glimpsed Loki's figure touching the casket,a surge of anxiety going through him when he saw that Loki's hands had turned blue.

"Loki." He called out loudly, a trace of urgency in his voice.

No response was forthcoming, and a slow feeling of panic rose.

"Loki?" Odin frowned. "Loki!"

He saw his son blink rapidly, and suddenly his eyes flickered to Odin, and he could see the sheer shock in them.

He couldn't understand what was in those eyes as they flickered back to his hands and once more to Odin.

Then he could see the change. It was instantaneous, a _complete_ reversal from shock to something else.

His gaze was smoldering, and there was resentment and anger in it. No, _towering_ **rage** was more apt.

Odin was shocked speechless. He had never seen Loki this angry about anything.

_What have I done?_

Odin felt a bead of sweat make its way down his was frozen for a moment, not knowing where to begin.

_How do I fix this? What... What do I do?_

The air was buzzing, as if charged by electricity.

_I have to do something._

The stillness in the chamber was deafening, and the tension increased tenfold.

_I have to say _something._  
_

Panic rose as the words stuck in his throat and no sound came out.

Then Loki started to move. Odin did not budge as his son stepped closer, and closer, and―

―Loki passed by him without a word.

Odin finally broke out of his shock and grabbed his son's shoulders, feeling a strange need to justify himself.

"Wait!" He said imploringly, stopping his son in his tracks. "Let me explain."

Loki's face was the very manifestation of anger and wrath.

"There's no need." His eyes glowed hotly with anger, for once unable to reign in his emotions, and it almost felt like sparks were flying out of his eyes. "I'd have thought these few past centuries are explanation enough." A lesser man would have fallen to his knees at the sheer intimidation and power those eyes exuded, but Odin never was ordinary.

As Odin gazed into Loki's eyes, he realized they were oddly bright. What he thought was pure fury had a little something else in it.

_Resentfulness_, he realized, and _hurt_.

Loki felt _wronged_.

He now realized exactly how _much_ he'd messed up.

Loki coldly broke free of his frail hold and walked forward, ignoring him, and Odin made to go after him.

Suddenly, he was hit by a wave of weakness that brought him down to his knees, and he must have expended more energy than he realized when banishing Thor, because it was too early for him to be this exhausted.

_No...!_

He tried to get up again, but he only succeeded in falling to his side. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move; his muscles were paralyzed.

_The Odinsleep, _he realized with horror.

The only thing he could see from here was Loki's feet, and even his vision was slowly going black.

After a few seconds passed, his mind must have been addled because the most irrational of thought passed through it.

_Why isn't he moving? Why isn't he helping me up?_

A slow, illogical feeling of fear snaked into his heart. It was illogical because Loki was never so _conspicuous_.

But Loki had never felt any guilt when exacting vengeance if he felt he was wronged.

The beats of his heart started to sound louder and louder.

_What if...?_

His heart felt like it would _burst_ out of his chest from the slowly creeping terror.

The black spots in his vision grew bigger and bigger, but suddenly, he could hear rushed footsteps stepping nearer and a vague voice calling him.

Before the darkness dominated his vision, before his mind was silenced, he had only enough time for a brief feeling of guilt and then the world went black.

Oblivion reigned.

* * *

YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS A.N. It isn't essential for the story, but if you would like to get a better understanding of characters, go ahead.

I guess what I'm trying to get through in this chapter is that not everything characters think or say is necessarily true. Just because Sif suspects Loki is a terrifying and manipulative sociopath doesn't mean it's true. Sif is a warrior, and the idea that a person can get his way by manipulating people scares her, and that fear in of itself already makes her thoughts and beliefs lose credibility. Fear warps what you see, of course maybe not to the extent of completely changing it, but nevertheless it means what she sees _might_ be exaggerated and/or incorrect. I'm not saying she's right _or_ wrong, I'm saying she _could_ be. I left it deliberately vague, like real life.

Of course, even without fear, people still willfully misunderstand each other. They always think they know what the other person's motives are, when sometimes it turns out to be the exact opposite, especially since they guess the motives of other people by applying what they would think/feel in that situation. Differences in ways of thinking are what cause everyday misunderstandings. Sometimes, both parties don't even care about what the other thinks or feels. The only thing they think about is themselves.

An example of that would be something like this: Maria is having a bad day. Her unreasonable boss had made her work overtime, and just as she was about to go home, she gets a call saying her dad is in the hospital. Walking to the hospital, while she's on edge and sick with worry, a man bumps into her. 'Sorry,' he says, and she snaps at him. 'Look with your _eyes_, not your _ass_.' She doesn't give it a second thought and goes back to hoping her dad is okay. 'Man, what a bitch,' the guy thinks. When she goes back home, she remembers what she did and feels guilty, but then brushes it off. She had been _worried_, she hadn't had enough time to _apologize_. She shouldn't be _expected_ to be reasonable when her dad might die at any moment.

Maria was wrong for snapping at him. She shouldn't have expected people to know about her circumstances. But no, she's not a bitch.

Now, the funny thing is, when a similar thing happens to the very same guy who thought she was, he would do the same thing she did, and someone would say 'what a dick.'

We always think our circumstances excuse our actions, while others apparently have no issues that might excuse them.

Loki understands this, except he applies it backwards. His manners are impeccable, even when he is worried or angry or tired or _anything_. He doesn't believe it's an excuse. He holds himself to that almost impossible standard and expects everyone else to also keep their feelings and actions separate. Even if he doesn't like you or finds you annoying, he's not the type to show it or act on it. It's why he appears to be perfect to so many people, in addition to his seemingly superhuman powers, which are actually a mixture of natural talent and hard work.

However, he believes in treating you according to your intentions. If he decides that you crossed the red line he has set, you are in big trouble, big time. He _will_ get revenge, he won't care how it bad it hits you, he won't sympathize with your circumstances, nothing. He doesn't let his issues affect his actions, and he expects that from you too.

He doesn't understand that other people aren't able to do what he does, that they're too weak to control their feelings and actions, and so in his mind, it is completely rational to exact vengeance from them. He cannot understand nor emphasize with weakness.

To an extent, he realizes that he's different from everyone around him, but he sees it more as 'they are strange' instead of 'I am strange' due to his unshakable confidence in himself, which was also nurtured by those around him.

Of course, this doesn't prevent him from feeling his mental isolation nor its effects, along with occasionally feeling constricted and weary.

Oh my god why is my author's note so long it's like it's a chapter in itself. Now I have to write something to tell people it isn't important to read the AN.

Anyways, how are you liking it so far?


End file.
